Charlotte's Tale
by peachmystican
Summary: Corrupt and Barren is what Charlotte thought of their current wasteland. Once accompanying Max, she gets caught and thrown in with the Breeders. Wanting to find Max and leave, she joins Furiosa's journey on Fury Road. All she has to do now, is survive.
1. Rabbid

_**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first Mad Max fic so I hope y'all enjoy. Just noting, I'm using a bit of a more descriptive way of writing, which I'm experimenting with, so I hope y'all don't mind. Like always, Mad Max and it's characters belong to it's proper creator(s) and Charlotte belongs to myself. I hope you enjoy~**_

* * *

Charlotte scanned the horizon as she stood on the edge of a hill. Barren and dry, the fiery orange color of the eternal sand filling her vision. The smell of dust and salt indulged her senses as her callused hands clenched together. The world had turned into a waste land of terror and corruption. It's been like this for as long as she's known. She may have lived through a time where the color green surrounded her with water and fresh air. But it felt like a fantasy forever forgotten. The wind picked up a bit, her wild brown mild-length hair blew out of her face as she picked her arm up to cover her eyes from the airborne sand. Her brown, ragged jacket, which was a bit bigger than her, moved a bit from it's position on the ground next to her. Her loose cream-colored shirt blew, revealing faint scars on the surface of her stomach, the belts that held her pants and pistol in place clinked together. No matter what, she kept her brown boots planted onto the ground.

It felt like an eternity that she has been standing in the same position. Thoughts questioning her existence flooding her mind. What was her purpose now? Everything in her past died, the deaths of her parents and young siblings. Why was she trying to survive? Human instinct? Self-preservation? Who knows. Certainly not her.

Her ears picked up the small scuffle of a boot beside her. The tall male figure with much more wilder, puffy hair stood a few inches away from her. Max Rockatansky was his name. How did she meet the man that practically saved her life and decided to have her around? It was a long story that had started in Bartertown, that included her being saved from an impending human trafficking ring. It's been 4 years after the event and ever since she's been his companion, as a lone warriors riding through the trails of sand and anguish. He was like brother to her. Charlotte's brown eyes watched as the tip of his worn-out boot crushed a sand lizard and as quickly, he brought it to his mouth. Charlotte's nose scrunched up as she again noted to herself that etiquette wasn't appliable in this time anymore if anyone wanted to survive.

She would have stayed in the same spot, thinking to herself if she hadn't heard the noticeable roar of engines not a bit away. Instinctively, she turned towards the sound of engines and away from the sandy view before moving to grab her forgotten bag by the old, worn out Ford Falcon. She then slid through the window into the passenger seat before Max entered into the driver's seat and started the engine. It took a minute before the engine roared to life, and right after, they quickly drove off. Charlotte put on her goggles so sand won't accidentally fly into her eyes. As they took off down through the sandy dunes, Charlotte looked at the rear-view mirrors and met with the sight of pale white warboys. That's when she realized.

They stumbled onto Citadel territory.

"Careful Max." She said as her right hand gripped the side of the car door. Max was someone of a few words, as he would rather choose silence over talking so she was sure he would take her words into consideration. It was a few seconds later that she noticed a dirt bike drive beside her door and before she could lift her hand to grab her weapon, a jolting air of heat hit the back her head and a piercing sound was heard before she suddenly felt like she was floating in air. The car had quickly caught on fire and flipped onto the hood. The car rolled multiple times through the dunes before coming to a stop.

The force of the crash had Charlotte's head feel like it was about to burst out of her head as she had slammed her head into the window when they went airborne. Her hanging upside down wasn't helping either as the seat belt was her only support from slamming her head onto the non-existent hood of the car, that had probably flown off during the crash. She slowly turned her bloodied head to the driver's side, to find it empty. ' _Max may have been seen first...'_ she thought to her self. She took her dusted goggles off and unbuckled herself from the seat belt and hit the ground. After regaining her senses, she was about to kick the car door open to get out until the very car door was forced open.

She heard the screams and cheers of the warboys. Something about an Immortan Joe. Until she was face-to-face with one.

"Fuck-" She was dragged out onto the sand before finishing her sentence. She tried to kick and shove the warboy who was dragging her by leg towards the large group, but others came to aid him. Charlotte, having a small open chance to attack, headbutted a warboy when they lifted her up from the ground by her arms. She tore her body away from them as a lone body was seen in the corner of her vision. _"MAX!"_ She yelled as she tried to run towards his laying body but in that time, a warboy had jumped onto her back, causing her to stumble forward into the ground. And as soon as she opened her eyes, she turned her back around and met with the butt of a shotgun.

' _Ah shit-'_

That was the last thing she remembered before her world went pitch black.


	2. BloodBag

Piercing pain filled her nerves as her whole back felt like it was on fire. Oh god she would had rather chosen the butt of a gun again rather than her whole back getting tattooed into. She would have cried out if they hadn't gagged her mouth. Groaning, she sucked it in as multiple warboys held her down , trying their best to keep the wriggling body from moving.

It been an hour since Charlotte woke up and while she was knocked out, she had heard bits of a conversation.

 _"But look at her, she looks like she came from ruin!"_

 _"-Muscled and fierce. Doesn't look like breeder material.."_

 _"But look at that face. Looks of an fallen angel."_

 _"Immortan Joe, Thoughts?"_

 _"Throw her with the breeders...She'll bare strong warriors..."_

She woke up after and noticed they had ripped her belongings away, along with her goggles. She was dragged through multiple hallways, and forced to change into a white ragged two pieced outfit that she felt as if it barely covered her. God, she would rather choose her own clothes than this crap. Charlotte was a closeted person, not a fan of showing skin. And this cropped white shirt that showed her stomach and the mild-lengthed skirt that reached the side of her thighs did just that. When they finished tattooing her, they pulled her shirt down and grabbed her arms, pulling her up.

 _Fight. No. Matter. What._

She punched a warboy in the mouth, kicking another into a wall of a cave they were in. A voice heard in her head, in which wasn't hers.

 _Chance. Chance. Chance. TAKE IT!_

She ran past the recovering bodies and down the hallway. _Freedom. Leave. Escape._ She knocked things down behind her to slow the people. The yelling behind her gave her the hint that more joined in the chase. She saw two doors a bit away infront of her and that gave her the final push in adrenaline. What she didn't expect was when she ran through those doors, a large muscly man waiting, to grab her and lift her over his shoulder.

Charlotte tried her best to get out of his grip " _If you even dare to touch me, I'll rip your face off to the point of no recongnition."_ Charlotte sneered as she elbowed his back as much as she was able to. It must have been two minutes of walking until she heard a large metallic unlocking sound. As the man walked into the large looking dome, she noticed he had opened vault doors.

Fucking psychos...

She was suddenly thrown onto the ground, and with her recently tattooed back, it wasn't a fall she would not have been proud of. She watched as the large man left and shut the large vault door. After that, silence is what followed. Charlotte took the silence in, after what seemed like awhile, she put a hand behind her to feel her back. And when she put her hand up to her eyes, red covered her palms. She sighed.

Looking around, she observed her surroundings. She was in a type of room with a dome roof, allowing sunlight into it. In the corners, there was a chalkboard with chairs infront of it, and around the room other random things. At least she was alone, or at least she thought she was when she heard something fall behind her. She quickly turned and pulled her fists up. She didn't notice a hallway in the room that led to a bedroom, and from afar, she saw five heads peeking out from the sides. She took a step back. Charlotte heard whispering before a figure slowing walked out of the room. The sunlight shown on a skinny women with long, caramel hair. Scars bared on her face and a protruding stomach covered in a white dress. She looked fierce, at least she was brave enough to walk up to Charlotte, so Charlotte concluded that this may be the leader. The unknown women stopped and stared at her, most likely taking in her features.

"Who are you?" The women demanded. Charlotte stayed quiet and put a hand up in a quiet salute. She didn't know who to trust in this room, she didn't even know if she could trust herself so, she wanted to know who they were before she talked about herself.

"You're very quiet...Do you have talking problems? You're very fit-looking you know.." She said as 4 others slowly walked up behind her. One with red hair, other with short brown hair, another with pale blond hair and lastly, one with long brown hair.

"Angharad, is there something wrong with her?" The one with short hair said.

"No, she doesn't trust us." The leader said as she felt Charlotte's stern gaze.

Charlotte wanted to step forward, trying to introduce herself seeing as they were just fragile people but her back decided against it. The pain behind her back caused her to fall onto her knees as she tried to claw at it. She surely thought the women acted out in pure instinct when they ran up to help her. "Oh god." said the pale one when Charlotte felt the back of her shirt being lifted."If they put her as breeder, why did they tattoo her like a bloodbag?" The red-head asked. The one called Angharad helped Charlotte up "They listed her as both a bloodbag and breeder. Best of both worlds." She said with venom. Next moment, Charlotte was asked to raise her hands, and found her back being wrapped in gauze. The pale girl sat infront of her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dag." She said. Charlotte slowly nodded, acknowledging the name and so she returned the favor.

"Charlotte.." She mumbled. Dag's face brightened up "Charlotte? I haven't heard that name around here before!"

The small, short haired girl appeared next to Dag "And I'm Toast." Charlotte's eyebrow rose, now that was a weird name.

The red head introduced herself as Capable, the long haired girl introduced herself as Cheedo and the leader, Angharad.

"Those are our names alright?"

Charlotte looked them all in the eyes. They looked like they wanted to live. Thrive.

Charlotte gave them a silent nod. When she put her arms down, she listened in on their conversation.

"We should take her.."

"I agree with Toast Angharad, she looks as if she knows combat well, look at her body! The scars also prove it!" Dag said.

"We'll have to tell Furiosa when she's on her rounds today."

"I think we should get ourselves out before Immortan passes by..." Cheedo said, clutching the white rag the was around her head.

Angharad nodded "We're leaving tommorrow, by Furiosa's words." She turned towards Charlotte "We can get you out before that dirty man touches you.."

Charlotte's head tilted to the side. Who the hell was this Immortan Joe? She already had an idea what he did when she looked at Angharad, so it was reasonable why they all wanted to leave. Charlotte found it a bit funny for Angharad to act brave as if she was the oldest out of everyone, but Charlotte didn't doubt that. She was sure she was a bit older than her though.

Nightfall came and the girls were nice enough to make a hammik for her to sleep on in the mini second floor they had. So Charlotte laid there, staring through the dome glass and into the sky. How long has it been since she's looked up? How's Max? She hoped he was alright.

An hour of silence. She fell into slumber. It has been awhile since she's had a full nights sleep.

What will the next day bring her on the roads of death?


	3. Escape Citadel

Charlotte woke up with a scary start. The nightmares haven't been kind to her these last few days. And this scared the lights out of Cheedo, who was sent to awaken her and get her ready for the trip.

"On the living stars, you scared the daylights out of me." She nervously breathed out as she held her chest.

Charlotte put a hand to her head as a headache began to start and looked up at her.

Cheedo sighed "We leave today in a bit. So gather what you can find. Furiosa will pass by." She walked back down stairs.

Charlotte stood up. Dusting herself off, she observed all the wives packing what they need. Per say, they really didn't have alot of things so they tried to pack what they could.

She walked down the mini set of stairs before being met with a brown sack, being held by Angharad "Gather what you need for the trip." Charlotte gave her a small grimace smile as she clearly said "Well, it really doesn't seem like I have much to pack do I?".

Angharad smiled softly at Charlotte "Looks like we've gained your trust."

"Well, it doesn't seem like any of you would be a harm to me so yeah, I suppose."

"I thought you just couldn't talk."

"I talk when I want to and when I need to."

"Glad to know."

Charlotte watched as all girls packed what they could until she heard the vault open. Charlotte felt paranoia crawl up her back as she glared at the hallway in which the vault door was in and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a wooden chair in case she needed to attack any of 'Immortan Joe's men or the dude himself. She lifted the chair above her shoulder, ready to throw until she heard someone shout " _CHARLOTTE STOP!"_ Charlotte froze in her spot until someone walked into her line of vision. Someone new.

A women, shaved head, wearing a ragged, metallic outfit. She had a face of a fighter not to lie, but surely that was caused by trauma by how her eyes looked. The women scanned everyone and stopped on Charlotte.

"Who's that?" she asked flatly. Toast stood back up from grabbing something under a table "A new wife. Picked off from the outside. Charlotte, meet Furiosa." Charlotte's brown eyes met with black as she threw Furiosa a nod. Furiosa didn't waste time, as she helped the wives gather the small things they had to carry. "Alright, hurry we leave in 5 but we have to get you all on before they check the rig."

They all followed Furiosa out the safe, running behind her. The women passed multiple areas before reaching a cave that contained lots of different loot.

"What.." Charlotte muttered.

"Lost and found. Should be called Taken and Forgotten." Said Dag. As they moved on, Charlotte noticed the unforgettable large red X that she had painted on the top of her bag, that was part of seemly a group of bags that looked like they have been recently dropped there. She quickly grabbed it and followed the girls out into a large desert opening. She stuffed her hand in and felt articles of clothing, that made her a bit happier. There, sat the very important "Rig" everyone used. Furiosa hurried them into the rig, letting the wives climb into a small hatch under the large vehicle. Charlotte climbed in and sat next to Angharad, who held her stomach like a pillow. The rest of the wives came in and made space for each other before Furiosa poked her head in.

" No matter what. We're all in this alone. All of you. Stay quiet, no one can know you all are in here alright? Charlotte, you look like you can fight, protect them when there's trouble." Charlotte nodded but held her bag up "Can I change?" She asked quietly. Furiosa gave her a nod "Hurry up." So with that, Charlotte crawled back out and quickly changed into her baggy pants and shoes, and attached all her belts back onto herself. She was glad her shirt and jacket were still there so that was a plus 1. But, her boots weren't so, minus 1.

After changing, taking her bag with her, she slid back into the hatch before Furiosa shut it. The wives analyzed the clothing Charlotte wore.

"That's what you had on when they caught you?" Asked Toast, who had the urge to dust off the entire worn out jacket. Charlotte nodded. Cheedo hushed them as they all heard loud shouting and yelling coming near the rig. And lastly, the chants of War-boys. Charlotte felt her back start to vibrate through her jacket as the gears of the rig started moving. Suddenly, she jolted to the side as the rig started to move.

Charlotte mentally estimated a total of 20 minutes that this Immortan Joe wasted on their trip with his "Rightous" speech. Yeah, bullshit.

Finally, they started moving. At first, It wasn't bad, just very claustrophobic, but dry sand began to fly into the hatch.

"Cover your noses!" Shouted Toast, who covered her mouth and nose with her scarf. Charlotte quickly covered her's with the white rag that was supposely a "skirt". So, they all sat there until Charlotte got sick of it.

"I'll be right back." She said as she ignored the yells of the other wives. Charlotte crawled across a beam and poked her head through another hatch that let her enter the front of the rig, where Furiosa was drenched in sweat , driving the vehicle.

"Hey! We can breathe down here!" Charlotte yelled over the sounds of scratching metal and explosions.

"Stay down there! I'm trying to get us out of here as fast as I could!"

Suddenly, Charlotte used the hatch door to cover her from a (weak) bomb that was thrown in.

Charlotte dropped the hatch door and stepped out to sit in the rig's passenger seat. "What are you doing?!" Furiosa yelled.

"Helping." Charlotte muttered to herself before seeing a dropped pistol on the ground. Taking it, she pulled half of her body out the window and pulled her arm out to aim towards the engine of a spikey, red buzzard car.

 _Shoot._

Charlotte took the shot and soon after, the buzzard exploded, fliping off into the distance. She went back inside the rig and looked ahead.

"Not bad." Furiosa breathed out. Charlotte silently nodded and watched the scene infront of her. A scene she thinks she won't ever seen again.

The red and orange colors of the sand dancing mid-air. A desert storm was occuring. And a large one at that. The visible blue streaks of lightning hitting land. "Charlotte, cover your face." Furiosa said putting a worn out pair of goggles and a bandana.

Thank god Charlotte had her trusty goggles. She put them around her eyes and used the supposed "skirt" she was given to cover her mouth like a scarf.

Charlotte noticed the sight of a warboy car drive, trying to catch up, in which gained a glare from herself.

"Brace yourself." Furiosa yelled as she made the rig make many turns besides the wild desert tornados and managed to loose many of the enemys chasing behind. They were able to get past the finally tornado. After a few minutes, they were suddenly back into the sudden normal dew of the empty desert plains.

Charlotte took the cloth off of her mouth with a gasp, the raging sand from before had dried her airways up. "We should stop and check if everyone's alright." She said plainly as Furiosa pushed gears so the rig would stop.

"I agree. I have to see if any of the motors were clogging up due to the sand."

Charlotte opened the door next to her "I'll help with that. I worked as a mechanic back in the days."

"Alright. Let's see what happens..."


	4. The Rig

**_AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I realized how I had the chapter saved and unfinished but I never posted it. Since I haven't updated the story in a while, I just wanted to bring you guys a new chapter. Enjoy!_**

Charlotte wiped her forehead, the heat beaded down on her as she helped the wives open the small lever that let water out of the hose. It's been 2 hours since they left the desert storm dilemma and Furiosa had stopped the rig to take a break. So, here they were, Furiosa and Charlotte had been clearing out the Rigs' motor and engines, so they were taking extra precaution. "Charlotte, can you fix the rigs' motor board? It's a box under the back of the rig, middle of the wheels. Just grab the tools." Charlotte silently nodded and grabbed the tool box. She then walked over to the back and crawled under the rig. Charlotte squeezed herself through a metallic long panel, that allowed her body to rest and have direct access to the board. So Charlotte ripped the top of the board and was met with many wires.

" _Charlotte! I'll have to turn on the rig so you can get to work! So careful with the tires!"_ Charlotte heard Furiosa yell as the rig made some mechanical sounds before completely starting, the sound of the engines drowning out the noise Charlotte heard from the outside and so she went to work. Her mind wondering off as it was set on one thing, Max.

Charlotte felt..Horrible. _How could she leave him like that?_ She tightly gripped the wire cutter she had in her hands, feeling the dread quickly grow in the pits of her stomach. She felt sick. _She has to go back for him. She had too. She wasn't going to let him rot in that hell of a place._

She replaced a blue wire.

 _He had never left her behind in those kind of situations_.

She ripped out a yellow one.

 _He'd always go back to find her._

She froze as the smell of gas filled her nose.

 _He always did._

Charlotte kept working on the board, not noticing the fight occurring outside with Furiosa and the newly awaken Max. Bodies rolled around the sand as the wives yelled.

Dag suddenly heard a loud mechanic sound from under the rig. Oh god! Charlotte! She can help Furiosa!

" _LOTTE!"_ Dag yelled over the grunts and loud shouting. No response. She probably can't hear them over the rigs' gears. Oh no, what is going to happen!?

Charlotte noticed something was...Off. There was a sudden tension in the air as she cautiously stuck her hand into the river of wires, having to close a latch deep inside before she proposed the panel as "Fixed". Suddenly, the tires began moving.

"NO!" Charlotte screamed out. It was one thing that the rig was on but it was another when it started to move while being repaired. Charlotte had successfully shut the latch but before she could yank her arm out, shocks from the wires hit her arm like mini knives, making her yell as shocks ran up her arm. She ripped her arm out of the wires and hastily closed the panel door. Clutching her arm to her chest , she saw lines appear on them, lining her arm in a red lightning pattern and small patches of bruises appear. Charlotte got irritated.

What.

The.

Fuck.

She peaked out of the metal panel she laid on, seeing the rig ride through the sand. "What the hell.." She huffed out to herself. Well, she'll have to drop herself out from under there if she wanted to get to the front of the rig.

Okay, game plan made. Charlotte readied herself, and flopped down onto the sand and rolled to the right to avoid the tires running her over. She winched, gripping her arm as she speed walked to keep up with the Rig.

Why isn't it stopping?

That was until Charlotte heard yelling from a bit behind. She turned the saw the wives and Furiosa.

Wait, if they were there, who was driving the Rig? Charlotte's face went cold.

Oh shit.

That was when Charlotte started to full on sprint, but with the sand slipping under her feet, she couldn't really keep up as well. She slowed a bit for Furiosa and the others to catch up and when they did, she matched their pace. " _Who's in the rig!?"_ Charlotte screamed out.

" _A fucking bloodbag!"_ Toast yelled out in response.

" _We have to catch up!"_ Furiosa yelled out. Charlotte, Furiosa and the wives ran for about 30 minutes before the rig was slowly stopping until it stopped completely. The group and Charlotte went up to the driver's side as Charlotte still tightly clutched her arm.

Furiosa had started talking with the man and it wasn't until she walked up next to Furiosa and looked at who it was, her eyes met blue.

She froze and just stared at the man. And the man stared back at her in shock.

"...Charlotte?" He huffed out.

Charlottes eyes widened.

No way.


End file.
